Ricezione Critica di Loud-Rihanna Wiki Now
"Loud" è il quinto album in studio di Rihanna. Si tratta di un album dalle forti influenze pop ed hip-hop, che ha avuto un successo strepitoso nel 2010, anno del suo release, e in tutta la sua era, terminata dopo la età del 2011. Devo dire che questo è il mio album preferito dell'era di Rihanna, ma cercherò di essere il meno possibile di parte. 1)S&M '': Acronimo di "Sadism and Masochism", ''S&M è la canzone perfetta per aprire l'album: veloce, carica e potente, mette in mostra la voce di Rihanna, sicuramente uno dei pezzi migliori dell'album. S&M alterna versi lenti su una base più veloce, e prosegue in crescendo sia con la voce di Rihanna che con la velocità in cui canta il ritornello, con la musica sempre più martellante. Uno di quei pezzi che ti entrano in testa e non ti lasciano più, che ami per sempre, un tormentone. Rihanna gioca con la voce sul pezzo, anche se in certi punti sembra un po' roca. VOTO: 8/9 2) What's My Name? '': un pezzo molto pop e dance, adatto ad essere remixato, sembra creato apposta per un bel remix, con un ritornello stuzzicante e divertente. La struttura musicale è abbastanza lenta, ma ha dei punti di crescendo, con un'influenza caraibica. Nella canzone appare anche Drake , che però ha una parte troppo breve, e come se non ci fosse. Gli andava lasciato un po' più di spazio. Nel ponte, Rihanna alza la tonalità, ma la sua voce non appare roca o rovinata (autotune?). In qualsiasi caso è una delle canzoni più avanzate dell'album, c'è stato un grande studio dietro. Anche se non è al pari di altre canzoni dell'album, è un pezzo divertente, che a suo tempo, creò diversi meme sui social network per la frase "What's My Name?" (Qual'è il mio Nome?) titolo stesso della canzone, accompagnata da "'se non lo sai tu...'". Questo meme nato forse dagli haters pubblicizzò invece di più la canzone. VOTO: 8 3) ''Cheers (Drink to That): un brano dal pop squisito e festivo, accompagnato nel ritornello da una corista che ripete "ye-yeah" , il brano scritto da Avril Lavigne , è un altro pezzo forte dell'album, un pezzo per far festa, letteralmente. Titolo, testo e musicalità adeguati, la voce di Rihanna è un po' più piatta, ma resta comunque maestosa. Con giochi musicali degni di nota, ed un gruppo di fan e persone che festeggiano che cantano nel ponte, la canzone diventa giocosa. Aggiungendo le persone festanti alla composizione, che si divertono, applaudono, brindano e cantano, la canzone raggiunge il massimo della sua potenza. Immagino che i mixer debbano essere impazziti nella registrazione del brano... VOTO:7/8 4) Fading : questa canzone è un pop puro, dove la voce di Rihanna, abbastanza coinvolta e triste, si alterna a momenti più deboli e ad un ritornello imponente. Rihanna sforza un po' la voce su questo pezzo, dal ponte dolce e squisito, che si incorpora nella canzone come qualcosa che ne fa perfettamente parte, con un cambiamento musicale leggero, che però fa percepire la potenza del ponte stesso. Rihanna cerca di adattare nel migliore dei modi musicalità e voce, anche se con un po' di difficoltà, "Fading" non è affatto da bocciare, è una canzone molto bella, nella quale Rihanna dice di vedere la persona che ama, ma che l'ha ferita, sparire dalla sua vita. VOTO:7 5) Only Girl (In the World): Rihanna vuole sentirsi l'unica ragazza nel mondo. Anche in questo pezzo, lead single dell'album, Rihanna mostra di non avere una voce debole, ma forte e sensuale. Questa canzone è stata perfetta come lead single perché ci fa capire l'intera struttura di Loud, pop e forte, dance. Uno dei singoli più memorabili dell'album, Only Girl da una svolta, come ultimo pezzo puramente dance/pop dell'album, e ci avvia a "California King Bed " che contiene elementi R&B, mantenendo pur sempre lo stile di Loud . VOTO:8 6) California King Bed : strano a dirsi, il pezzo probabilmete più forte dell'album non si basa su uno squisito pop, ma su un R&B che ha qualcosa di tipico del rock melodico. Accompagnato da una chitarra dolce, che si fa più forte in alcuni punti, e dalla voce sensuale di Rihanna, che arriva a livelli "alti" per gli standard a cui ci aveva abitutati, "California King Bed" è il pezzo più emotivo dell'album, alternando momenti sensuali ad altri di tormento, insomma all'amore vero e proprio. L'assolo di chitarra prima del ponte rende la canzone spettacolare, e lo stesso ponte, che invece accompagna la voce di Rihanna in un'esplosione di colori musicali, tra rock, R&B e pop, rendono la canzone il pezzo più memorabile dell'album. VOTO:9 7) Man Down : un brano urban ed hip-hop dalle influenze caraibiche, "Man Down" è fondalmentalmente una ballad accelerata ed accattivante, che però è ben riuscita nei pezzi "rompopom-rompopom-rompopom-Man Down" e mette in luce anche una Rihanna quasi rap, che con le canzoni precedenti ci aveva abituato ad un ritmo molto buono, che questa canzone mantiene, ma non all'urban! In qualsiasi caso è un buon pezzo, dove Rihanna può dimostrare che sa cantare rap ed anche usare particolari inclinazioni vocali, come fa alla fine dei ritornelli, inoltre nella composizone l'idea di aggiungere le sirene della polizia è infallibile! VOTO:7/8 8) Raining Men : un uptempo molto esplicita, "Raining Men" è la traccia più brutta dell'album. Il suo stile orientale, composto da Nicki Minaj , ci poteva anche stare, se non fosse stato così calcato insieme a dupsteb, urban e pop, creando una musica pesante ed ossessiva, come le stesse tracce degli album di Nicki Minaj. Purtroppo, a rendere ancora più cattivo il tutto Nicki collabora con Rihanna nel pezzo. Si tratta della prima collaborazione che spunta in "Loud". La Minaj si è difesa dalle critiche dicendo che ha avuto solo poche ore per scrivere il brano, ma il suo verso rovina la canzone definitivamente. La sua voce non si adatta, ma plagia il brano, costringendolo ad adattarsi a lei, inoltre parte del suo verso è stato molto criticato dai produttori, anche se l'hanno inserito comunque. La parte incriminata è:"Io sono sulla spiaggia che mangio pesci gatto, perché qui piovono uomini, pu**ane obese". Insomma un verso dal grande senso, di cui la stessa Nicki ha ammesso di vergognarsi. Rihanna mantiene una voce abbastanza monotona sul pezzo, se non che nel ponte, dove diventa brillante, salvando un po' la canzone dai ritornelli anonimi, e dal verso di Nicki, ma questo non basta per promuoverla appieno. VOTO: 5/6 9) Complicated : caratterizzata dalla musica pop delle tracce precedenti, "Complicated" è ua traccia sperimentale, con forti influenze R&B ed un timbro vocale di Rihanna decisamente incisivo, che dimostra anche di avere molta voce, e di saperla mantenere sul pezzo, alleviando la fatica di tanto in tanto, ma senza andare troppo bassa, se non nelle frasi "you're not easy to love" che le servono come intro della canzone e distacchi in alcune parti, che rendono la traccia un po' più debole, nonostante resti una traccia di grade livello. Un esperimento ben riuscito, ma che poteva riuscire ancora meglio, anche se comprendiamo che Rirì non poteva certo mantenere un tono di voce così alto per 4:17 consecutivi. La composizione può apparire un po' ossessiva ed andava stirata meglio in alcuni punti, anche se in altri è perfetta, come ad esempio nel ponte. VOTO: 7 10) Skin '': una traccia decisamente sensuale, "''Skin" ci immerge già con la sua musica in un abisso dark-pop, in cui la musica R&B si inserisce alla perfezione, creando l'atmosfera giusta, perfettamente sessuale, la pecca sta nella voce di Rihanna che appare un po' scialba, e che rende molto di più dal vivo che dalla traccia registrata. Sembrano esserci certe analogie con "Rude Boy ", perlomeno in parte dei testi, anche se "Skin" è molto più profonda. Il ponte R&B è unico ed impeccabile. con la voce di un corista maschile che si disperde, fino a portare la canzone all'outro. Ecco questa voce maschile è il vero punto debole della canzone, anche se Rihanna ci ha abituati a canzoni che sfruttano background vocali. Per la canzone è stato registrato anche un remix con Mike G , che però non è stato incluso all'interno dell'album. VOTO:6/7 11) Love The Way You Lie, Part II '': Pensare che inizialmente questa canzone non doveva nemmeno essere registrata fa pensare ad uno spreco, per fortuna è stata registrata ed inserita. La canzone mette in mostra una voce tormentata di Rihanna, che a differenza della prima parte ha più spazio. Il ritornello è lo stesso della prima parte, ma lo trovo giusto così, altrimenti sarebbe stata una canzone completamente opposta. Rihanna canta in un modo che incanta, mentre Eminem dà sfogo a tutta la sua ira, dopo un'apparentemente calma di pochi secondi. La parte che Rihanna canta prima del ponte si fonde con la voce di Eminem così come quella del rapper nell'outro. Un pezzo unico ed indimenticabile, la fine perfetta dell'album. VOTO:7/8 Altre Canzoni 12) ''Love The Way You Lie, Part II:Piano Version : questa canzone è udibile solo in un'edizione speciale di Loud , rilasciata in edizione limitata. Molto simile all'originale, in realtà ha delle divergenze: è accompagnata da un pianoforte che la rende ancora più stupefacente, ed Eminem viene sostituito da un pezzo di musica quasi classica con influenze pop. VOTO:8 Remix S&M Remix: Il Remix di "S&M" con Britney Spears,è qualcosa di eccezionale. Oltre ad avere una struttura musicale diversa, il remix mette a confronto la voce delle due cantanti, che crea una buona sintonia. Britney è nota per non aver un'estensione vocale enorme, ma si tratta di un pezzo agrodolce: la parte di Rihanna ha una musica più rock, mentre quella di Britney segue una musica più pop e soft. Il tutto è un perfetto remix per "S&M". I fan avevano chiesto di registrare un video per questa canzone, ed è un peccato che non sia avvenuto. Il ritmo è incalzante, e la stessa Britney nel ponte si adatta ad esso, con i suoi soliti "sospiri" nel brano. Sicuramente il migliore dei tre remix del singolo che andremo ad analizzare, anche se l'originale resta unico. L'esibizione live del remix, dove Rihanna e Britney stracciano i cuscini di piume e si baciano resterà nella storia della musica. Tuttavia è nella versione incisa che il verso di Britney prende forma e cambia. Nell'unica esibizione live, infatti, Britney ricantava il secondo verso di Rihanna VOTO:8 S&M Rap Remix: qui la composizione resta inalterata, e vede la collaborazione di un rapper, J. Cole . Tuttavia il suo verso è troppo corto, e questo penalizza la canzone che non diventa un duetto, ma sembra qualcosa fatto frettolosamente per accontetare i fan. Non a caso è stato registrato il remix con Britney. Il verso di J. Cole è molto buono, ma troppo breve per dare più consistenza alla canzone. VOTO:7/8 S&M (Sidney Sampson Remix): Sidney Sampson ha creato un ottimo remix di "S&M ''", con una composizione pop che genera un'atmosfera di bolle, oltre che a creare tensione nel ritornello. Un altro remix ben eseguito, con delle parti completamente dance. L'intervallo musicale che fa da pre-ponte e permette di scatenarsi, è secondo me l'unica pecca di questo remix innovativo, che muta la composizione senza renderla troppo martellante ed ossessiva come in altri remix. Io sinceramente nell'outro avrei utilizzato la voce di Rihanna, invece che un elettro-pop, per quanto potente ed innovativo, ma nell'insieme è il miglior remix eseguito da un DJ per questo singolo. VOTO:7 ''Only Girl (In The World) (The Bimbo Jones) : Il remix nella versione radiofonica ricorda molto la canzone originale, non crea pause e stacchi musicali, ma fa scorrere la canzone su una base più dance, rendendola anche più divertente e spensierata, oltre che a velocizzarla. Sicuramente il miglior remix della canzone e dell'album. Inserito nella versione CD Singolo, ed inviato alle radio in anteprima, questa remix non sembra nemmeno un remix, è una rivisitazione dell'originale, e su questo non ci si può sbagliare, che dà una marcia in più al singolo trainante dell'album. VOTO:8 Skin (Remix) : il remix di Skin che vede la partecipazione di Mike G è molto simile all'originale, ma è reso più giocoso dalla presenza del cantante hip-hop. La canzone non cambia musica, semplicemente diventa una collaborazione, ma sulla stessa base un po' sensuale, che come abbiamo visto prima, potrebbe diventare noiosa per alcuni, non per me, il verso di Mike G rende la canzone più "importante", ed anche più divertente, inserito subito prima del ponte, rubando un verso a Rihanna, e movimentando di conseguenza la canzone: cosa succede se una canzone parte con una base sensuale come quella di Skin, per poi passare ad una eccitata cantata da un artista maschile, per poi passare al ponte dove Rihanna si lascia andare completamente alla sensualità ed alla passione? Un lavoro perfetto. Come nell'originale è l'outro e la presenza di background vocali a sminuire la canzone. Ma senza dubbio resta un ottimo lavoro, migliore dell'originale. VOTO:7 California King Bed (GoonRock Remix) : un remix ben riuscito, con la voce di Rihanna che si sente forte e distinta sopra un coro, simile a quello di uno stadio, con una musicalità estremamente possente, che mette in risalto la sua voce e la canzone. La composizione originale viene mantenuta, nel ponte viene mescolata con una sorta di eco con la stessa voce di Rihanna, ed i cori possenti rendono il remix quasi gospel. VOTO:7/8 Live Darling Nikki : questa cover di Prince non è stata scelta casualmente: se "S&M " e "Man Down ''" infatti sono da bollino rosso, ed i due video sono vietati ai minori di 13 anni, questa non è da meno: infatti quando venne pubblicata nacque anche l'adesivo "Parental Advisory" cioé "Avviso ai Genitori" per i contenuti espliciti. E dove l'ha inserita Rihanna? Nel Loud Tour, proprio tra "''Man Down" ed "S&M" come introduzione al secondo. Giocando un ruolo lesbo-sexy abbinato al BDSM sul palco, con bastoni e catene. Nonostante la coreografia e la chitarra potente, la voce di Rihanna non suona potente come dovrebbe. Nel video tratto dal suo DVD sul Loud Tour, Rihanna sfrutta più la coreografia ed i coristi, che la sua voce, spogliandosi gradualmente. Ricordiamoci inoltre che è solo un pezzo introduttivo, ma con "S&M" va a nozze. L'esibizione di quest'ultimo sul palco è molto bollente e viva, e la pausa creata da "Darling Nikki" ci sta, soprattutto se consideriamo la sua coreografia. VOTO:7 California King Bed( Remix Live) : Cantato da Rihanna con Jennifer Nettles agli ACM Awards 2011, è veramente spettacolare. La voce di Jennifer si adatta meglio di quella di Rihanna alla canzone, ma senza la presenza dell'artista principale la canzone perderebbe fascino e potere. Uno dei pezzi live meglio riusciti di Rihanna. VOTO: 8/9 Canzoni non-inserite Body High : Questa canzone, di cui Rihanna ha registrato una demo finita in rete, doveva essere inserita in Loud. Tuttavia l'utilizzo pesante dell'auto-tune di sintetizzatori,alterazioni elettriche della voce creavano qualcosa di veramente fuori luogo per l'album, ed è meglio così, cioé che non sia stata inserita VOTO:5 Questa è la recensione critica su Loud- e sulle canzoni inserite - eseguita da Rihanna Wiki Now. La recensione ha un punto di vista soggettivo, ed è stata eseguita da Riccardo De Col. DeCol (discussioni) 17:55, nov 24, 2018 (UTC) Categoria:Recensioni Critiche